Proyecto Vocaloid: Mi corazón sintético
by virginiaGdM
Summary: En el 2110, un par de gemelos fueron creados artificialmente por la compañia Yamaha. Len Kagamine nos ofrece su bella y triste historia: Bajo la ligera presión de sus dedos pude darme cuenta de que, bajo mi piel, existía un corazón que latía rítmicamente


Hola! Les traigo este one-shot que escribi en un ataque de inspiracion despues de ver El Hombre Bicentenario en Warner Channel, así que, como se pueden imaginar, es muy emotivo. Si pueden, les recomiendo que escuchen estas canciones mientras lo leen, le da mucha mas magia: Passion de Utada Hikaru, y Cherish de Ai Otsuka. Espero que les guste, les ruego que me dejen un review con su opinion, acepto criticas de todo tipo. Es la primera vez que intento algo de ciencia ficcion, drama y amor tanto familiar como romantico, asi que valorare especialmente todos y cada uno de los review que me dejen.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Rin/Len Kagamine, Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito y el nombre de Yamaha no me pertenecen. Este fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Mi hermana y yo nacimos la mañana del 8 de Junio del año 2110. Identificados con los números 01 y 02, éramos prototipos de perfección biológica artificial. Abrimos nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo, por primera vez, a las 09:13 a.m.

Lo primero de lo que fui consciente fue el blanco pulcro que me rodeaba. El oxígeno que entraba y salía de mis pulmones sintéticos era puro, no existían bacterias en el aire. Lo siguiente que supe fue que poseía extremidades, y las probé moviéndolas con lentitud. Al flexionar mis dedos, fui consciente de que mis nervios estaban conectados mediante circuitos a una máquina que no podía ver. Frente a mí, un cristal me separaba del resto del mundo. Casi podía sentir mi cerebro artificial trabajando a velocidades supersónicas, asimilando cada nuevo conocimiento que mis sentidos registraban. Tras un minuto estando inmóvil, una aguda sensación nació en mis costillas, y conocí el dolor. Miré hacia mi izquierda, y allí entendí la sorpresa.

A mi lado, en aquella cápsula blanca donde yacía, estaba una persona. Su codo, flexionado, era el que se estaba enterrando en mi costado. La examiné con la vista, comprobando que poseía extremidades y piel, exactamente igual a la mía. De hecho, no había gran diferencia entre nuestros cuerpos, a excepción de un apéndice extra localizado entre mis piernas, y del que ella parecía carecer. Sí, era "ella", y yo era un "él": femenino y masculino. Observé su rostro, y noté que sus ojos también estaban examinándome. Sus pupilas eran azules, y su cara ovalada estaba enmarcada por muchas hebras cortas de cabello rubio. Ella también estaba conectada a esta extraña máquina por circuitos. En su brazo derecho estaba grabado un 02, mientras que en el mío había un 01.

Repentinamente, ella alargó su mano y la posó lentamente y con cuidado sobre mi pecho. Bajo la ligera presión de sus dedos pude darme cuenta de que, bajo mi piel, existía un corazón que latía rítmicamente. En respuesta, y movido por la curiosidad, yo alargué la mano contraria y la dejé reposar sobre su increíblemente suave pecho, y comprobé que ella también tenía un corazón. Ambos músculos latían al unísono, perfectamente sincronizados. Iguales. Ella y yo éramos iguales, seres provenientes de la misma fuente, complementos diseñados para existir uno cerca del otro.

Recién había realizado este descubrimiento cuando un sonido desconocido sobre mi cabeza desvió mi atención. La lámina de cristal que nos cubría estaba levantándose, dejándonos al descubierto. La temperatura comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, y el frío que comencé a sentir se manifestó en mi piel erizada. Ella también reaccionó de la misma manera, pero curiosamente, la piel de su pecho en contacto con mi mano no cambio, al igual que la mía. Así descubrimos el calor humano.

Más allá de la lámina de cristal, nos esperaba un grupo de seres de mayor tamaño que nosotros. Su apariencia me causó miedo, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí que eran personas como nosotros. Bueno, no exactamente como nosotros.

Esas personas eran científicos, mentes calculadoras andantes. No lo supe sino hasta mucho tiempo después, pero nos encontrábamos en las instalaciones de los laboratorios Yamaha, quienes pasaron del negocio de la electrónica y la música y a lo largo del último siglo se habían convertido en una importante compañía de investigación biotecnológica y de ingeniería genética. Mi hermana y yo éramos parte del proyecto Vocaloid, cuyo propósito era crear androides con material orgánico sintético que tuvieran mayores capacidades auditivas y vocales que los seres humanos. Los científicos que estaban a cargo de nosotros nunca nos mostraron sus rostros, los llevaban cubiertos por un vidrio ahumado protector, el cual aislaba las bacterias que pudieran acarrear, y usaban trajes blancos que cubrían todo su cuerpo, así como sus pies y sus manos. Era un atuendo parecido a los trajes de los astronautas arcaicos del siglo 21. Ni mi hermana ni yo podíamos concebir la idea de que esos seres fueran personas.

Cuando mi hermana y yo despertamos, lo primero que hicieron fue examinarnos. Nos obligaron a mover las piernas y los brazos, a doblar el torso, nos dieron golpes con un pequeño martillo en las rodillas, nos apuntaron linternas en los ojos, oídos y nariz. Cada científico llevaba en manos una pantalla táctil con un lapicito, donde anotaban todo lo que nosotros hacíamos. Una vez fuera de la cápsula, pude observar toda la habitación a mí alrededor: un enorme cuarto circular totalmente blanco, con lámparas fluorescentes circulares de un metro de diámetro aproximadamente, empotradas en el techo. Había cámaras de video en todas partes, las cuales seguían los movimientos de todas las personas en la habitación. Los electrodos conectados a nuestros cuerpos se dirigían a una enorme computadora en el lado opuesto de la habitación, la cual registraba cada uno de nuestros latidos, así como cada impulso que emitían nuestros cerebros, y cada vibración de nuestras cuerdas vocales.

-¿No entiendes lo que hemos creado? – le decía un científico a otro, y parecían estar discutiendo - ¡Son réplicas exactas de seres humanos! ¡Quizá hasta mejorados! ¡Acabamos de crear un ser vivo a partir de la nada! ¡La clonación es historia antigua!

-No te emociones tanto, Himura. – le dijo el otro científico, con tono cansado – No son reales, son meros juguetes con mejor voz. Esto es el proyecto Vocaloid, puedes ahorrarte el discurso de la clonación para los del departamento de desarrollo genético.

-¿No entiendes que nos pueden demandar si violamos sus derechos humanos? – preguntó el primero, sonando desesperado.

-¿Cómo nos van a demandar? ¡Ellos nunca saldrán de estas instalaciones! – respondió el otro, exasperado.

Luego de que examinaron exhaustivamente hasta el último rincón de nuestros cuerpos, desconectaron los electrodos de nuestros troncos y extremidades, dejando únicamente los conectados a nuestras cabezas. Nos vistieron con camisones blancos de una tela sintética que picaba. En las pantallas comenzaron a pasar imágenes, sonidos, palabras, colores, melodías y canciones, durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, y mi cerebro poco a poco asimilaba y registraba todos esos conocimientos. Era un proceso de aprendizaje.

A las 8:35 p.m., las imágenes se apagaron, y los científicos volvieron a acostarnos en la cápsula blanca. Una vez adentro, el cristal volvió a cerrarse sobre nosotros, y las luces fluorescentes se apagaron, dejando como única iluminación las pequeñas luces amarillas, verdes, rojas y azules provenientes de la gran computadora. Mi mente, como producto de ese proceso de aprendizaje, asumió que era hora de dormir. Cerré los ojos, en espera del sueño que debía sobrevenirme, pero fui interrumpido por la sensación de tacto en mi mano izquierda. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ese lugar, y observé que la mano derecha de mi hermana estaba entrelazada con la mía. Miré con extrañeza su rostro, y ella me respondió con la primera sonrisa que alguien me daba. Seguidamente, ella cerró sus ojos, y yo decidí imitarla sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Era un bebé recién nacido, con el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años. Mediante esas sesiones diarias de aprendizaje, pronto mi cerebro estuvo al día con mi cuerpo, y comencé a desarrollarme como los niños normales. Al menos, eso era lo que los científicos murmuraban. Nunca más volvieron a discutir frente a nosotros, pero eso no nos importaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, nada parecía importarnos demasiado, sólo hacíamos lo que los científicos nos decían. Al segundo día, comenzaron a alimentarnos inyectándonos proteínas, vitaminas y carbohidratos sintéticos, y al quinto día nos trajeron comida sólida. Aprender a comer usando los dientes fue un poco más complicado, al igual que aprender a caminar, hablar, correr, ir al baño, leer, escribir.

El décimo día, los científicos trajeron un espejo. Cuando nos colocaron frente a él, creo que ambos pensamos que había dos niños más como nosotros, porque corrimos hacia el espejo y tratamos de tocar nuestros reflejos. Me consta que esa reacción sirvió para entretener a los científicos por un buen rato. No obstante, a los dos segundos reconocimos el objeto, y yo me distraje contemplando mi propio reflejo. Me di cuenta de que mi hermana y yo lucíamos exactamente iguales, con el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos, y una palabra vino a mi cabeza: Gemelos. Hermanos gemelos.

-Heh. Míralos, jefe. – dijo uno de los científicos, y lo identifiqué por su voz como aquél que respondía al nombre de Himura – Parecen lados opuestos de un espejo.

-Por supuesto, son gemelos. – respondió el mismo hombre que discutía con él la otra vez.

-Sabe qué, creo que deberíamos darle nombres. – añadió otro científico, con tono entusiasta – Las ventas serían mucho más beneficiosas si el producto tiene nombre, en lugar de unos simples números.

-Éste no es el departamento de ventas, Kawazaki. – reprendió el segundo.

-No importa, ponerles un nombre no hace daño a nadie. – respondió el tal Kawazaki - ¿A quién se le ocurre algo?

Se hizo un silencio repentino entre los científicos, todos perdidos en sus pensamientos, buscando un nombre. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, el hombre llamado Himura habló.

-¿Qué tal Len y Rin Kagamine? – sugirió – Lo digo por la analogía de los reflejos del espejo.

-¡Es una gran idea! – respondió Kawazaki, entusiasmado – Serán los gemelos Kagamine.

Así fue como obtuvimos un nombre, una identidad. Los científicos comenzaron a llamarme Len-kun, y a mi hermana le llamaban Rin-chan. Un día, mi hermanita decidió ganarse el corazón del señor Himura.

-Himura-sama… - dijo, con una vocecita dulce y trémula – Rin-chan tiene hambre.

El aludido corrió a buscar algo de comer para ella. Creo que a partir de ahí, él comenzó a encariñarse con nosotros. A partir de ese día, también, comenzaron a dejarnos solos un par de horas en la tarde, junto a algunos juguetes arcaicos como muñecos y bloques. Fue en una de esas tardes que tuve mi primera conversación con Rin.

-Len. – dijo ella, desviando su atención de la muñeca con la que jugaba.

La miré con curiosidad, soltando la nave espacial de juguete que tenía en las manos. Era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a mí con mi nombre.

-¿Sí, Rin-chan? – pregunté.

-No me digas chan. – dijo ella, pronunciando mal la "ch", sonando adorable – Así me dicen ellos.

-Bueno… ¿Rin? – corregí, y ella me sonrió.

-Somos iguales. – dijo ella – Somos hermanos. Te quiero.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, hasta que entendí lo que ella me intentaba decir. Siempre he creído que ella era infinitamente más inteligente que yo, y lo demostraba en la manera tan rápida en que asimilaba y aprendía cosas nuevas, sin necesidad de que se lo ordenaran, mientras que yo me limitaba a hacer lo que me decían. Comencé a admirarla y quererla por eso.

-También te quiero, Rin. – respondí, sonriéndole.

Ella dio un pequeño chillido de alegría y comenzó a correr hacia mí, con los brazos abiertos. Me dio mi primer abrazo, y yo me quedé paralizado por la sorpresa. No obstante, cuando terminé de asimilar lo ocurrido, rodeé su pequeña figura con mis brazos, correspondiendo el sentimiento. Una inmensa alegría y un calor especial se establecieron en mi corazón, y de esa manera descubrí lo que era el cariño. Sí, descubrí lo que era sentirse apegado a otra persona, lo que era querer estar a su lado siempre, escuchar su voz, tomar su mano. Mi hermana y yo nos volvimos inseparables, y esto también intrigó de gran manera a los científicos.

Himura comenzó a venir a hablar con nosotros, entablando conversaciones de temas sencillos, como los juguetes, o los colores, e incluso un poco sobre música. El rostro de Rin se iluminaba cada vez que él llegaba, como si ella también comenzara a quererlo, y eso me despertaba una sensación extraña, un ardor en el pecho: los celos. Pienso en eso ahora y no puedo evitar reírme de mí mismo, ¿Cómo pude llegar a estar celoso del señor Himura? En fin, el caso es que un día, él nos pidió que cantáramos una canción.

-¿Pueden cantarme la canción de los pollitos? – dijo, y Rin asintió con alegría.

-¡Sí, Himura-sama! – dijo, y la felicidad en su voz me hizo asentir a mí también.

_-Los pollitos dicen: Pío, pío, pío; cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frío… - _cantamos, al unísono, en perfecta sincronía, como siempre habíamos estado.

La casi perfección de nuestras voces fue celebrada entre los científicos del proyecto como si fuera Año Nuevo. Eso significaba que habían triunfado, el experimento era exitoso. Habían conseguido sus Vocaloids. Cinco años pasaron, y aunque no lo sabíamos, había nuevos ejemplares en proceso de desarrollo en otras habitaciones. Ellos dejaban el cuerpo artificial desarrollarse en tanques de una sustancia que simulaba el líquido amniótico de un vientre materno, hasta que alcanzaban una edad aproximada de cinco años, donde los ponían en cápsulas y les conectaban electrodos para monitorearlos y esperar a que despertaran. Mientras tanto, Rin y yo crecíamos como lo harían niños normales, con la excepción de que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, y de vez en cuando al señor Himura. Él comenzó a hablar con nosotros más seguido, diciéndonos que nuestro gran debut estaba a punto de llegar. Cada día venía y nos decía que cantáramos, y nosotros comenzábamos a practicar todo tipo de canciones. Ya teníamos oficialmente diez años, a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, y nuestra gama de sentimientos comenzaba a hacerse más amplia.

Un día, después de practicar, Rin detuvo al señor Himura cuando éste se despedía. Lo tomó del brazo, y comenzó a escudriñar a través del vidrio protector.

-Himura-sama, quiero ver su rostro. – le pidió, batiendo las pestañas como había visto hacer a una mujer en una película. Habíamos comenzado a ver televisión.

-Oh, lo siento, querida Rin-chan. – respondió él, negando con la cabeza – Me temo que, por motivos de seguridad, no podemos permitirnos descubrir nuestros rostros.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, sonando infinitamente triste, pero yo sabía que estaba fingiendo. Eso también lo había aprendido en una película.

-Porque podríamos infectarlos con alguna bacteria. – respondió él – No podemos ponerlos en peligro.

-Oh… Pero… - intentó protestar ella, pero el señor Himura la acalló.

-¿Te parece si te muestro una foto de mi rostro la próxima vez que venga? – sugirió, y ella sonrió con alegría.

-¡Sí! – exclamó, rodeándolo con sus brazos, volviendo a provocarme celos - ¡Te quiero mucho, Himura-sama!

Y como si fuera poco, se paró sobre las puntillas de sus pies y besó el vidrio protector, donde se suponía que debía estar la mejilla del señor Himura. Sentí los colores subir a mi cara rápidamente, y mi pecho ardiendo con furia. ¿Por qué ella le daba un beso a él? ¿Acaso no me quería más a mí, su gemelo, su compañero de juegos de toda la vida? Decidí que no iba a tolerar esa injusticia, así que les di la espalda y me crucé de brazos. Escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, y sentí la mirada de Rin en mi cuello, pero no me moví.

-¿Len? – llamó ella, sonando confundida - ¿Qué te sucede?

Al toparse con mi silencio, ella se acercó a mí y se colocó frente a mí, pero yo volví a darle la espalda.

-¿Estás enojado, Len? – me preguntó, pero yo seguí sin responder - ¿Hice algo malo?

Mi falta de respuesta provocó una reacción inesperada en ella. Escuché como comenzaba a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos y sollozos, y sin poder contener mi curiosidad, me di la vuelta y la miré, para descubrir que pequeñas lágrimas estaban asomando por sus ojos. Eso me alarmó, ella no solía llorar casi nunca, sólo cuando algo le dolía, como cuando los científicos tomaban muestras de sangre o nos inyectaban algo, o cuando se golpeaba con algo accidentalmente.

-¡No! – exclamé, rompiendo mi determinación, preocupado - ¡No llores, Rin!

-Es que me duele… - dijo ella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos – Me duele que no me hables… ¡No quiero que estés enojado conmigo! ¡Siento como si fuera a perderte! Por favor, dime qué hice mal…

-Yo… etto… Rin, - comencé a decir, sintiéndome como un idiota – no hiciste nada malo. Es sólo que… bueno…

-¿Qué cosa? – insistió ella, mirándome con esos ojos llorosos.

-Bueno, es que como b-besaste al señor Himura, yo… - dije, sonrojándome por la vergüenza – Yo… me sentí celoso. Eso es todo. No tienes que llorar.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, y una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en la comisura de sus labios. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, y entre sus dedos vislumbré que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color rojo.

-Pero, Len, - dijo ella, volviendo a mirarme con una inmensa calidez en sus ojos – no necesitas estar celoso. Yo te quiero a ti más que a Himura-sama.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, incrédulo.

-Lo que oyes, tonto. – respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente – No me cabe en el corazón todo lo que te quiero.

-¿En serio? – pregunté, y ella asintió – Vaya, Rin… ¿Sabes? Yo… etto… yo también te quiero muchísimo, Rin… más que a nada.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! – exclamó ella, lanzando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, abrazándome con mucha fuerza – ¡Ahora los dos nos queremos como a nadie!

-Sabes, Rin, hay algo que vi en televisión… - mencioné, y ella me miró con curiosidad – Si dos personas se quieren muchísimo, así como nosotros, le llaman amor…

-¿Amor? Ah sí… - dijo ella, y se quedó en un silencio pensativo por unos segundos – Creo que tienes razón, Len, eso es amor… ¡Entonces yo te amo!

-Soltando un suspiro de alivio, enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, y le sonreí ampliamente, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca.

-¡Yo también te amo, Rin! – declaré, pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan inesperado que me congeló durante unos segundos.

Mi hermana, impulsada por algún instinto, estampó sus labios sobre los míos, dándome un beso dulce y efusivo. Nuestro primer beso, y después de unos segundos, decidí que quería un segundo beso. Ella me correspondió, abrazándome con aún más fuerza. Fueron diez segundos de torpeza, sin tener idea alguna de qué hacer, pero fueron un vistazo al paraíso. Nos separamos, muy sonrojados, y decidimos ocuparnos en otras cosas. Éramos niños, después de todo, pero si hubiese sabido lo que el futuro me deparaba, habría insistido en seguir besándola una y otra vez.

En nuestro cumpleaños número 11, los científicos anunciaron el gran debut del proyecto Vocaloid. Finalmente nos quitaron los electrodos de la cabeza, y nos hicieron caminar a través de un túnel de cristal que terminaba en un escenario. Habían construido un auditorio justo al lado de los laboratorios, donde miles de personas estaban reunidas para escucharnos cantar. Seríamos una sensación en el mundo de la música. El escenario estaba separado de las tribunas mediante una lámina de cristal, para prevenir que nos contagiásemos con alguna bacteria. Allí comenzamos a cantar todas las canciones que habíamos ensayado, y el público estalló en aplausos y gritos eufóricos. Rin y yo sentimos por primera vez la adrenalina corriendo por nuestro sistema, y dimos lo mejor de nuestras voces. Los científicos estaban muy orgullosos de nosotros, en especial el señor Himura, para deleite de Rin. Durante un año entero probamos el delicioso sabor de la fama, donde miles de fans nos enviaban correos todos los días, donde declaraban que nos amaban. Fue un pedazo de cielo, antes de descender al infierno.

Fue en diciembre de 2122, cuando teníamos 12 años, que mi mundo se desplomó sobre mi cabeza. Rin había comenzado a sentir dolores en su vientre, y el señor Himura le explicó que era un proceso normal por el que todas las chicas pasaban cuando sus cuerpos se desarrollaban. Le explicó todo el proceso biológico, al cual yo nunca presté atención ya que me daban ganas de vomitar innecesariamente, hasta que ella pareció aceptarlo.

Himura-sama me dijo que dentro de poco voy a empezar a sangrar, y que debo poner una toalla absorbente en mi ropa interior para no mancharla. – me dijo una noche, cuando ambos dormíamos abrazados en nuestra cápsula.

-¿Sangrar? – pregunté, extrañado, pero repugnado - ¿Y eso es normal?

-Parece que sí… - dijo ella, vacilando un poco – Len, tengo mucho miedo, me duele mucho…

-No te preocupes, hay que confiar en el señor Himura. – dije, acariciando su espalda – Si todas las chicas pasan por eso, no veo por qué debas estar asustada.

-Mm… Tienes razón, Len. – dijo, sonriendo, acurrucándose junto a mi pecho – Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí, te amo muchísimo.

-Yo también, Rin. – respondí, mientras cerrábamos los ojos – Buenas noches.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Rin no estaba a mi lado, pero se notaba que había un gran alboroto a mí alrededor. La cápsula estaba abierta, así que me incorporé y comencé a buscar a mi hermana con la vista. Lo que encontré no me tranquilizó para nada. Todos los científicos estaban en la habitación, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin suceder. Revoloteaban alrededor de una camilla con sábanas rojas al otro lado del cuarto, y decidí acercarme a ver qué pasaba. Casi me desmayo cuando vi que Rin estaba acostada sobre la camilla, y que las sábanas en realidad eran blancas, pero estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre que emanaba de mi hermanita. Me dio un ataque de pánico, y comencé a gritar con histeria, hasta que el señor Himura corrió hacia mí.

-Escucha, Len-kun, tu hermana está muy mal y debemos concentrarnos en atenderla, deja de gritar, por favor. – me dijo, con un tono de voz muy duro y tenso.

-¡¿Qué le sucede a Rin? – grité, sujetando por los hombros al hombre frente a mí.

-Hay complicaciones con su proceso de menstruación. – respondió, sacudiéndose fuera de mi agarre – Por favor, Len, quédate tranquilo y déjanos trabajar.

Esto es lo horrible de ser un prototipo. Nuestros órganos eran sintéticos, pero la sangre que corría por nuestras venas era real, y parece que no siempre eran compatibles. Los órganos artificiales de Rin no pudieron aguantar la sangre una vez que comenzó su menstruación, provocándole una hemorragia interna y externa imposible de parar. Para el medio día, Rin estaba anémica, su hermosa piel se había vuelto más blanca que las paredes a nuestro alrededor. El jefe del proyecto declaró que la falla era de tal magnitud que no había manera de salvarla. Calculaban que para el anochecer, ella se habría ido. Himura comenzó a maldecir a todo el mundo, discutiendo con sus jefes, tratando de hacerles entrar en razón.

-¡Podemos reemplazar sus órganos! – exclamaba, con los puños crispados.

-¡Eso sería demasiado costoso, Himura! – le decían todos los jefes.

-¿Van a dejar que Rin-chan muera solo para ahorrar unos millones? – preguntaba, desesperado.

-¡No olvides que tenemos que atenernos a un presupuesto! – le respondían – Además, ella no es imprescindible. Dos Vocaloid nuevos están en proceso de desarrollo.

-P-pero… Señor, ¡Es Rin-chan! – decía Himura, sin poder creer lo que sucedía – ¡Es nuestra pequeña estrella! ¡La creamos y la vimos crecer desde hace diez años! ¿No cree usted que vale la pena gastar unos millones más para salvar su vida?

-Ay, Himura, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Te lo dijimos, no te encariñes con ella, es sólo un producto para vender.

En tanto, yo estaba sentado en la cápsula, paralizado. No conocía la muerte, pero sabía lo que significaba. Mi hermana, mi Rin, se iría para siempre. La persona que más quería en el mundo estaba a punto de desaparecer de mi vida. Las horas pasaron en un remolino de trajes blancos andando de un lado para otro, mientras que el centro de mi universo yacía inmóvil en la camilla. No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar. Cerca del atardecer, Rin abrió los ojos, y pronunció con una voz tan quebrada y débil que apenas se le escuchaba:

-¿Dónde está Len?

Himura, quien estaba en medio de un ataque de rabia, me hizo una seña brusca para que me acercara. El olor de la sangre empapando todas las sábanas era nauseabundo, pero lo ignoré. Los ojos azules de mi hermana, que normalmente eran pedazos de cielo azul, ahora parecían pozos oscuros y profundos.

-Rin… - dije, con voz quebrada. Traté de controlarme, tenía que ser fuerte para ella, para que no tuviera miedo.

-¿Qué me sucede, Len? – preguntó, intentando mover su mano, pero su debilidad se lo impidió.

-Hubo un cambio de planes, Rin. – le dije, tomando su mano entre las mías. Era un discurso que había sacado de una película, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle, pero consideraba que podía servir – Parece que te irás al cielo.

-No seas tonto, si me voy a morir dímelo sin rodeos. – dijo ella, con una pequeña risa – Te amo, Len. Promete que te acordarás de mí.

-Lo prometo, Rin. – le dije, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer en torrentes bajo mis ojos – Yo también te amo.

-No llores, pareces un bebé. – me dijo, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente – Te diré la verdad, tengo un miedo atroz, pero estoy tan débil que apenas puedo hablar, mucho menos temblar o llorar.

-No te preocupes, hermanita. – le dije, llamándola de esa forma por primera vez – Te quedarás dormida, y cuando despiertes estarás en un lugar mejor.

-Pero… te voy a extrañar mucho. – dijo ella, mientras un espasmo extraño sacudía su cuerpo - ¡No me quiero ir!

-Yo te voy a extrañar aún más, pero tienes que irte. – le dije, sin poder controlar los sollozos que apenas me dejaban pronunciar correctamente – No te preocupes, no estarás sola, y yo tarde o temprano iré a reunirme contigo.

-No me vayas a soltar. – me pidió, y yo me aferré a su mano con mayor fuerza - ¡Esto no es justo!

-Tranquila, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Rin-chan. – dijo el señor Himura, quien acababa de acercarse y había sujetado la otra mano de mi hermana.

-Himura-sama… - dijo ella, mientras sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse otra vez – Duele mucho…

-Pero se te pasará cuando te quedes dormida, preciosa. – le dijo. Por el tono de su voz, deduje que también estaba llorando.

Debo admitir que el señor Himura nunca me agradó mucho, pero en esos momentos él comenzó a agradarme, por apoyarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Mi querida Rin se fue apenas se ocultó el sol, y se llevaron su cuerpo en la camilla. Me quedé solo en esa habitación, libre de perderme en mis pensamientos de desesperación. Días y noches pasaron, y yo me convertí en un vegetal: inanimado y vacío. Mi gemela me había abandonado.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Himura había anunciado la muerte de Rin al mundo, y estaba librando una batalla legal contra la corporación Yamaha por la violación de los derechos humanos de mi hermana. Fue el tema que mantuvo al mundo en una polémica permanente, hasta que después de tres meses, se emitió el fallo a favor de Himura. Se le sentenció a los directores de Yamaha y del proyecto Vocaloid a ser cancelados, y vocaloids creados que permanecían con vida, tres en total, debían ser tratados como seres humanos y recibir atención médica incondicional, hasta que alcanzaran el final de sus vidas naturales.

Así llegué al punto en el que estoy. Sesenta años después, me encuentro en un departamento de Tokio, en compañía del señor Himura y dos vocaloid más: Hatsune Miku y Shion Kaito. Yamaha desarrolló un sistema de anticuerpos fuerte que nos permitió movernos con libertad fuera de las instalaciones de los laboratorios. Ya no soy el mismo niño de doce años que asemejaba un zombi, con los años aprendí a superar mi pérdida y seguir adelante, aunque lo cierto es que no pasa ni un día en que no piense en Rin. Nunca me enamoré, mi corazón estaba cerrado para siempre. Kaito y Miku son pareja, y lo cierto es que me alegro por ellos. Soy un hombre que está en la etapa final de su vida, que sabe que ha vivido suficiente y se siente realizado. No tengo prisa por morir, pero tampoco tengo miedo.

No decidí contar esta historia para culpar de mis desgracias a otros, ni tampoco para conmover a las personas, ni quiero su lástima. Sólo hago esto porque quiero que quede una huella en el mundo de lo que fue mi vida como conejillo de indias en un laboratorio de investigación. Quiero que en este mundo que avanza y cambia tan rápido, la historia del proyecto Vocaloid no se pierda en un puñado de periódicos olvidados. Sobre todo, quiero que aquellos que lean este testimonio piensen en mi querida hermana Rin, y que la conozcan exactamente de la misma manera en que lo hice yo.

Kagamine Len.

* * *

Envié el correo a la editorial, la cual se encargaría de distribuir esas diez páginas alrededor del mundo. Con un suspiro cansado, tomé la taza de café vacía a mi lado y la llevé a la cocina. Desde el ventanal, observé los cientos de kilómetros de edificios que se extendían frente a mí, y el pesado tráfico aéreo y terrestre. En la televisión, el noticiero anunciaba que un grupo de astronautas norteamericanos acababa de colonizar Venus.

Volví a mi sillón favorito, uno blanco en forma de huevo que me recuerda la cápsula donde dormí durante mi infancia. Cerré mis ojos, y lentamente, me dejé tomar una pequeña siesta, imaginando que la mano derecha de Rin sigue entrelazada con la mía.


End file.
